703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Gonna Have To Get Sacrificed
Gonna Have To Get Sacrificed is the first episode of ''Survivor: Poveglia''.'' The episode title was said by Devin, stating that Junessy would need to be sacrificed to the island if the Este tribe lost the first challenge. Episode Day one Intro ''Click here to read the introduction and cast reveal post. Este Tribe Both tribes arrive at their camps, with Este immediately sparking up conversations amongst the group, taking in their immediate surroundings. Scott: This is better than that boring ass blue. Devin: Love the purple buff. Scott: This is a cute tribe name… maybe I stan. Devin: What do we think, is it Est-Ayy or Est-ee? Junessy: Es-tea? You better stan us. Scott: I just say est. Jordan Pines: Maybe it’s me but if anyone is watching BBCAN this season I see it sort of like esti. Alex: Este could be something related to Estonia? Devin: Este is one of the villages on the island, it says in the cast reveal part. Jino: Here in the Philippines este means "I mean". Devin: Woah, the Philippines! That’s so far away! Junessy: Who is from PH? Jino: Meeee! Devin: So where is everyone else from? Scott: I’m from Scotland hehe. Jordan Pines: I’m Canadian. Devin: OMG, I wanna go there! Alex: I’m from Germany. Jordan Pines: What a fun international tribe omg. Devin: Wow, such a diverse mix. I’m also Canadian btw. Abi: Hey!!! Another Canuck here. Alex: Oh wow we have such an international group I stan. Alex: I always wanted to go there and see the beavers. Devin: I live in Toronto so there aren't any beavers here. Jordan Pines: I don’t think I’ve ever seen a beaver and I’ve lived in canada all my life haha. Jino: Beavers for dinner would be nice. Jordan Pines: As a gay man, I can tell you I’ve never been fond of the taste of beaver... Padua Tribe At the Padua tribe, things get off to a much slower start… Natalia: Hi everyone!! John: Hi! Danielle: Hi everyone. Jackson: Oh fuck, hi. Shyla: Hiii!!! I just got off of work sorry I haven’t been around yet! An hour passes. Shyla: Sooooo I’ve never done a Facebook org before lol. Dani: Same girl!! Natalia: I've done one before! Lol have you guys done any other kind of orgs though? Shyla: I’ve played discord orgs but that’s about it! John: I used to do some in the youtube community when that was around. Dani: I’ve done tumblr orgs and discord! AT: Hey guys, at work rn, so can’t really hop on until I’m out of this hellhole, but I’m really excited to get to play with y’all. Six hours pass. Pratik: Hi everyone! Sorry for being late to the party… Este Tribe At the Este tribe, things continue. Eventually, the 703 Asylum twist is announced to the cast. Click here to read the post. Jordan Pines: Oh god. Jino: OMG. Jordan Pines: Is our season really the “ghost island” of this series? I don’t know how I feel about that… Devin: Oh nooooo. Scott: Just because I’m mentally unstable gives you NO right to put me in an asylum. Alex: We get to be the new Naviti. At least that means we will win a lot lol. While conversations continue, a separate discussion begins to form... Jino, Devin and Jordan Pines group up together. Jino: Hi Jordan and Devin haha. We need a cool trio name hahah. Jordan Pines: Whew, love it! We should think of something fun. Jino: Yes, and something memorable. Devin: JDJ. Jordan Pines: I’m going to sleep on a name and see if anything comes to me. Jino: Sure, but for now our 3 is good and we shall find 2 more to get majority, but we will create a new group if we have our 5. But we should be the main 3 hahhaha. I’ll catch up with you tomorrow, I really need to sleep already. Goodnight lovely people. Jordan Pines: Night Jino. Get some rest. I am about to head into work so I’ll probs be coming out around when you wake up. Devin: Goodnight. Day Two Este Tribe As the second day begins, a late arrival shows up at Este, with all eight people online at last. Fred: Morning everyone, hope missing day 1 wasn’t too bad. Alex: Morning Fred! Fred: Thank you. Devin: Morning. Jino: Good morning everyone (although it is already evening here). Jordan Pines: Hey everyone good morning:) Abi: Morning. Junessy: Morning! Scott: Afternoon!! Wew. Padua Tribe Meanwhile at Padua, some are still preoccupied, but others get busy talking. Shyla: Hey guys! I’m at work until 12 and then I have a 45 minute drive home but I’ll be around after. AT: Good morning peeps! Three hours pass. Emma (Host): Challenge will be soon. AT: Awesome! Shyla: Ahhh I’m excited! I’m getting lunch right now so I got off at the perfect time! AT: I’m thinking that the first challenge is gonna be one of those flag design kind of things. That’s usually what ORGs do, right? John: Probably tbh. I'd be surprised if there isn't some flag part. Jackson: Hey guys just got off a 6 hour drive… aaaand there's the challenge. Immunity Challenge Click here to see the immunity challenge post. Este Tribe With the challenge also posted at Este, everyone begins getting organised, but not without some contention. Scott: Oh wow.. personally right away.. since I’ll be asleep soon probably, I'd prefer to be on trololol? Alex: I'd like to do the picture posting if it's ok. Junessy: Same I’ll do the posting pics. Scott: I don't mind doing either hexagon or manga makeover depending on what Fredrik and Jino wanna do! Jino: Can I do hexagon? Although I feel so many doing it. Jordan Pines: I think with you it would be 4? Cause I think only me, Abigail and Scott signed up for it so far. Devin: I will do the flash game. Sorry folks I’ll be able to contribute more later tonight. Alex: Good luck everyone! We got this! Padua Tribe At Padua, things are still relatively quiet, but not without the feelings of paranoia being felt. Jon: Oh fuck, hi everyone. Sorry I wasn’t around. Natalia: Lol hey! John: Hey! Andrew: Yo guys, guess who just had to work until 2:30am? Este Tribe At Este, JDJ gets back together to talk more, fearing the worst with the challenge going on. Jino: While the challenge is ongoing I think we need to come up with a probable target just incase bad things happen. Devin: Well, I'm also getting better scores at hexagon, but yes we need to think of a plan. Jordan Pines: Hahaha I just woke up I’m gonna need a sec before I can get to strategizing. Jino: Well we can still have a chance if both Junessy and Alex are on. I think we need to have a plan just in case. Jordan Pines: I’m talking more to fred and he’s telling me the people he’s talked to the most are you two, so I think he’d vote with us. Speaking of plan, Fred just brought up a name to me as a potential option. Jino: Is it Junessy haha? I was also talking to him right now. Jordan Pines: Yes hahaha. Jino: I am honestly not against it, I am just disappointed to see the first part of the challenge and I think Alex is doing fine at it. Jordan Pines: Same tbh. Jino: And if that happens I think we also need to convince other 3 so that no one will be left out and it seems like a solid Este 7. Jordan Pines: I agree. Padua Tribe With Padua’s lead growing in the challenge the tribe comes together, but they still remain somewhat quiet. AT: Lmao, I think Este’s given up on the trololol thread, so congrats to the trololol people, you’re killing it! Natalia: Thanks!! John and I are monitoring though in case Este picks it up. AT: Yeah, don’t let your guard down for sure, but low key think you’ve already won us the point. John: We'll be watching them lol. Hopefully that lead can stay for us! Natalia: Hope so! We would just need to win at least another category and then our tribe is safe. Este Tribe At the Este Tribe, things are beginning to look grim as the challenge isn’t going as expected… Fred: Padua are about 200 messages in front of us… Alex: We can close that gap, we just gotta keep posting after they go to sleep. Fred: Yeah. Jordan Pines: You guys got this. Junessy: I’m almost home. Scott: Just ready to celebrate our eventual victory. Day Three Este Tribe At Este, the challenge still continues as an uphill battle, however that doesn’t stop the tribe coming together in a unified fashion. Jordan Pines: Just got my high score to 71! Abi: That is AWESOME! Devin: Still at 53. Jordan Pines: I’m calling it for tonight, I’m probs gonna submit 71 as my final score just cause I have an exam tomorrow. Scott: I’m manifesting an Este sweep. Abi: YES. I’m on board with the manifestation. Scott: Kaitlyn is literally shaking rn. Alex: I hope! Fred: Gonna pagong the other tribe, haha. Padua Tribe With the challenge nearing its completion, things start to look slightly awry on Padua as some struggles in the challenge are shown and positions in the game are questioned.would have necessarily liked it to be! Didn't exactly further any bonds to a significant degree today because I was busy, hopefully I can talk with people in the near future!! Shyla: I haven’t submitted yet but that’s bc I’m still working on it. Natalia: You were working on the manga right? I think we only had to submit one so AT did it. Shyla: Oh. I thought we each had to submit one. I’m glad I spent all night working on it… AT: Wait, it's only one submission? Sorry, I had no idea… Shyla: It’s no biggie! Jon: Ugh, I can’t do this game wtf. AT: Just keep at it, man. Natalia: Just try your best. Pratik: Yes Jon, this flash game is really hard. Immunity Challenge Results Padua wins the challenge! Click here to read the post. Padua Tribe Having won, Padua are all excited, but still have to send one of their members to the 703 Asylum. AT: Heck yeah guys, we crushed them! John: YAS! Shyla: Ahhh yay! Pratik: Wow Jackson and Jon… you guys killed it. AT: Congrats everyone! Shyla: Does anyone want to go? Andrew: I’d be fine with it tbh. It would give me an excuse to study. Shyla: Same, I don’t care either way. John: I’m fine with whatever too. Dani: Same!! Shyla: Do we want to just random generate all of our names? Natalia: Honestly that’s a good idea. Shyla: Okay, give me one sec… Pratik. Pratik: Wowow. That’s crazy. I don’t know why I should be nominated. Natalia: Are you okay if we vote you in though?? Pratik: I think that’s ok. Shouldn’t be a problem. Dani: Thanks Pratik. Pratik: I can take care. Andrew: Love ya dude. 703 Asylum Pratik arrives at the Asylum, where he finds a message: ‘You enter the Asylum... And come across two urns... One of these contains an advantage and the other a disadvantage, both from a previous season of 703... But if you want the advantage, you must play a game. If you choose to play and fail, you get the disadvantage. If you succeed, you get the advantage. Do you choose to play, or walk away?’ Pratik: Let’s play. Woohooo! Pratik is presented with a challenge to solve a puzzle within sixty seconds, and upon failing the challenge, he was presented with a disadvantage, that being the Necklace of Darkness from Survivor: Australia which gives a disadvantage in a challenge for either the holder or a tribemate of their choosing. Pratik: Am I done here? Let’s face it. Este Tribe Upset over their loss, Este prepares to face tribal. Jordan Pines: Well… that sucks. Good effort everyone. Alex: You guys killed the hexagon tho. Fred: Damn. Abi: Aw well, good job everybody!!! Scott: At least it was somewhat close!! Fred: Already did that, hehe. Devin: You already voted?? Damn. Alex: Lmao. Fred: I did!! Haha. Devin: Oh damn. Tribal Council Before voting, the castaways are each asked a question. Abi. how was the first two days of the game? Abi: 'I feel like the first few days of the game are about getting to know one another and better understanding who you are playing with. Unfortunately, being first to go to tribal, throws us in the game a lot quicker and we don't have as much time to develop connections and trust before the first vote. That said, I think most people are doing well at showing up and touching base and relatively on the same page thus far. ''Alex, you guys were heavily beaten at the posting challenge. What happened? 'Alex: '''I wouldn't say we were heavily beaten, it's more like we couldn't compete to begin with :/ which was very frustrating for me personally, but it's over now. I want to move forward with the people who are here to contribute to this team. ''Devin, are alliances already forming? 'Devin: '''WIth a messenger based ORG it’s really hard to tell where exactly where the alliances lie. You can’t physically see people talking to each other, so all you have to base it off of is what you hear. Are there alliances out there? Probably. But how can we actually know what they are? I guess the vote will tell us more. ''Fred, what criteria will tonight's vote be based on? '''Fred: Tonights vote is about How We as a tribe Can move on and win the next Challenge. It’s based on purely activity and Challenge ability. Jino, do you think being a part of the winning station will guarantee your safety?? Jino: 'It doesn't guarantee but it helps. This is survivor anything can happen but for now it will be about how can you contribute to the tribe cause we definitely don't want to sit here again. ''Jordan, how do you think the asylum will affect the gameplay this season? '''Jordan Pines: I think it will make it worse, cause now were the ghost island of this series and that season was terrible. Scott, what do you think went wrong with the manga makeover?? 'Scott: '''hie, uhm i don’t know what went wrong w the makeover! we just weren’t for the judges liking and that’s okay bc at the end of the day it is relatively subjective.. ig we coulda went spookier but i felt like we did the assignment as was asked and it was just a matter of the other tribe did it better! ''Finally, the castaways all submit their votes. Click here to read tribal results. Final Words Junessy did not submit any final words. Still in the Running Trivia *Devin named the episode.